New horrors of the World
by RykerSnow
Summary: When Kaylee's life is turned upside down her and her friend Glenn find a group, the all rely on each other to keep everyone alive. Not knowing much about survival, she enlist the help of a certain Redneck hunter to teach her things she never knew. (Slow Burn)
1. Prologue

Kaylee Miller was just your regular girl, working a regular 9-5 job just to pay her bills. Never did she think that her whole regular life would be thrown upside down when her boss tried to eat her face. See she was just minding her own business chewing loudly on some gum leaning on the counter, bored out of her mind. Jerry had left some time ago for one of his many cigarette breaks, complaining about the damn fever he had. Apparently, some freak bit him on the way here, Kaylee had rolled her eyes thinking that he was just having drunk hallucinations… again. Oh, but how wrong she was.

Kaylee was brought out of her thoughts when Lori had thrown a load of laundry down on the table she's sitting at. She flicked her gaze between the batch of fresh clothes and the woman looking down at her, Lori stared back until Kaylee relented and started folding the clothes. Lori took the seat opposite, the two women sat in silence sorting and folding the groups clothing.

Kaylee was the first to break the silence, keeping her eyes on the work in front of her. "Y'know when the others are back yet?"

"Hopefully soon, the rest are getting angsty."

Kaylee hummed in agreement looking around the so-called camp, she watched as Amy paced around speaking to a rather calm looking Dale. Then moved her gaze to watch Shane as he fiddled with that damn radio again, earlier in the day a voice came over on it. He tried to warn them that Atlanta wasn't safe, Kaylee just hoped the voice on the other side heard too.

Now that she was thinking about it, she was hoping that Glenn was safe she has known him for a few years now. He used to stop by the store she worked at to keep her company knowing Jerry would either be out back having a smoke or in the office eating junk. Then she would accompany him with his nightly pizza deliveries, turning the music up loud, banging her hands against the dashboard as they both belted the lyrics to their favourite classic rock songs.

"Can you hear that?" Kaylee looks up at Lori as she speaks, after a second, she hears the tell-tale sound of a car alarm screaming throughout the trees. Her and Lori both rush to where the rest of the group has gathered listening to the car alarm get louder as it approaches.

Finally, a red sports car comes into view and out climbs a grinning Glenn, Kaylee shakes her head a small smile on her face watching as the group fuss over him listening as Dale and Shane tell him to turn off the alarm while Amy asks about her sister Andrea. Kaylee folds her arms and watches as Glenn tries to calm her down assuring her sister is alright while Shane cuts off the deafening noise.

After the alarm is shut off Shane rounds himself on Glenn, anger written on his face flinging his hand towards the car "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Tryin to draw every walker for miles?"

Dale looks around the vast majority of hills, trees, you name it they are basically in the middle of nowhere "I think we're gonna be okay."

"You call being stupid okay?"

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale says as he points to Glenn.

Glenn shifts on his feet, clearly feeling uncomfortable with all the scrutiny Kaylee makes her way towards him patting him on the back with a supportive smile, he returns the smile looking back towards Dale "Sorry. Got a cool car.."

Kaylee laughs face palming slightly then she pats the hood of the wailing bastard "You're not wrong there." Her admiration of the car is cut short as the sound of a second vehicle pulling up gains her attention. She leans on the car with her arms crossed, seeing a truck pull in behind the sports car. Watching as Andrea steps out, engulfing her sister in a hug. Kaylee nudges Glenn in the side gaining his attention "Hey, I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

Glenn smiles nudging her back "Yeah me too."

After seeing everyone reunite with their families with looks of joy, Lori pulls Carl away from the group kneeling down in front of him talking quietly, Kaylee watches as Carl's lips tremble. She shakes her head knowing the young boy lost his father before the turn, gunshot wound. She looks towards Glenn who smiles sadly.

Shane speaks up not soon after, "How'd y'all get outta there anyway?"

Glenn leans against the open car door to address Shane, while Kaylee keeps watching Carl her and the young boy have gotten quite close. "New guy... he got us out."

Shane's eyebrows crease together "New guy?"

Morales speaks up from where he's standing with his family all of them wrapped up in a group hug, his gaze towards the truck as he talks "Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello! He's a cop like you."

Kaylee looks over her shoulder as the man makes his way towards the group, his eyes settle on Shane, both of them staring at each other with looks of shock. She raises her eyebrows as Carl run forward shouting "Dad! Dad!" His father walks quickly towards his fast approaching son, with his mother hot on his heels. Kaylee covers her mouth with her hands as the two collide falling to the floor in a tight hug, the two then stand with Carl still in Rick's arms as he makes his way over to Lori who stopped in her tracks. All three are crying happily now they've been reunited with Lori pulling Rick into her arms, cradling his head with a look of shock plastered on her face.

Kaylee turns to look at Glenn who is smiling happily until he turns back to look back at her, she has her own tears glittering her eyes. He laughs softly making his way around the car and pulls her into his chest, she sniffles and and mutters into him "I've always been weak to happy endings!"

He laughs again rubbing her back with his hand "Yeah, I know."

**A/N: A new story, I'm not sure how it is and i hope that with time my writing gets better I know its not amazing right now but I do really want to do this one. **


	2. Tell it to the frogs

Later that night the group are gathered around a campfire, Rick sits with his family as he tells his story. "Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion.. all those things... but disoriented comes closest."

Kaylee and Glenn sit next to each other, Glenn and T-Dog looking stricken by Ricks words. Everybody looking stricken by his words, because he's right. There may be fear, there may be confusion, but at the moment everyone is disoriented wondering when this will end... if it will end.

Dale is the first to speak up after Rick's hallowing story. "Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short."

Kaylee looks around the camp, looking at everyone's lifeless expressions before looking back up at Rick as he continues his story. "I felt like i got ripped out my life and put somewhere else. For a while i thought i was in a coma dream, that i might not wake up from ever."

Carl looks up at his father from where he's laying in his lap "Mom said you died"

Guilt passes across Lori's face as she strokes her sons hair, Rick looks from his son to his wife "She has every reason to believe that. Don't you doubt it."

Lori continues to stroke through Carl's hair as she speaks in a grim voice "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were going to medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened."

Kaylee's eye catches the way Shane's jaw clenches and his looks towards the ground. Rick shakes his head looking around the rest of the group, Kaylee could tell that he didn't want his wife to blame herself for leaving him. "I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. From the looks of the hospital, it got overrun."

Shane looks up towards his friend his face tense, as if remembering the scene at the hospital "Looks don't deceive. I barley got them out." He looks towards Lori with something else flashing behind his eyes and she looks away down toward her son. Ignoring Shane's sharp gaze.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane... I can't begin to express it."

Shane's gives a slow nod to his best friend, his brother. As Dale lets out a sigh with his eyebrows raised high. "There go those words, falling short again."

Everyone around the fire goes quiet, Kaylee stifles a yawn as she draws through the dirt with a twig she found. Lost in her own thoughts, as everyone else is until nearby Ed puts another log in his own fire where he sits excluded with his family. Shane looks towards the trio as the log splinters as it burns "Hey Ed, wanna rethink that log?"

Ed leans back in his chair without a care in the world "It's cold man."

"Cold don't change the rules does it? Keep our fire low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance."

Ed scoffs, looking over his shoulder "I said it's cold. Mind your own business for once."

Shane's jaw clenches as she stands up walking towards Ed, once he gets to the mini campsite he looks down on Ed speaking calmly yet there's a hint of threat in there. "Ed.. you don't wanna have this conversation, do you?"

Ed lets out a sharp breath, looking away from Shane to his wife waving his hand towards the fire. "Go on. Pull the damn thing out." When she doesn't move straight away he raises his voice "Go on!" Carol moves quickly pulling the freshly burning log out of the fire with her bare hands as her young daughter watches from the chair she's sitting on, and Ed the lazy asshole watches from where he's sitting.

Kaylee clenches her fists glaring at Ed, her breathing gets heavier swallowing hard. Her eyes glaze over and her mind swims her chest feels like its getting tighter with each breath. Glenn notices and quickly puts her hand over hers, whispering "Remember your breathing.." Kaylee's eyes snap to his as her breathing gets louder, Glenn then starts the breathe in and out slowly encouraging her to join him while his grip tightens around her hand.

She starts to take deep breaths, keeping in time with Glenn until she finally calms down. She shakes her head looking away from Glenn as tears gather in her eyes "Thank you.."

"You know I'm always here for you." He pats the top of her hand giving her a small smile before letting go.

She takes one last deep breath, before standing up just as Shane returns to his previous position. She rubs Glenn's head with her knuckles as reaction he ducks his head swatting at her hand with his, she laughs leaving him alone (for now) turning to the rest of the group. "I'm gonna hit the sack, goodnight Y'all." She hears a chorus of farewells as she heads towards her tent letting out a yawn. Once inside she zips it up looking around the small space, she kicks off her boots stripping herself of her warm jacket before flopping herself into her sleeping bag.

She stares at the material of her tent for a long while, her mind not allowing itself to shut off. She wills herself not to think of him, not to have another panic attack. Telling herself she needs to be stronger than she was, especially in this new world where things are going to be tougher and more dangerous than they were. She promises that she will never be that weak ever again, she will work harder than she has ever had to to survive, she will get stronger and she will not fall to that dark place again. With her resolve set she finally closes her eyes, hoping for a restful sleep.

The morning finds Kaylee and Glenn watching Jim and Dale taking bits and pieces from the sports car Glenn had driven the day before, Glenn watching on the a sour look on his face while Kaylee stands next to him munching loudly on a bag of chips. Peering over at Glenn she rolls her eyes, "Glenn, buddy, its not the end of the world." At that his head tilts towards her staring at her deadpan, unblinking. She stops chewing momentarily, shrugging one of her shoulders "Okay, it is, but y'know what I mean."

He sighs loudly, turning to look back at the car a pout on his lips until Rick walks up to the pair taking Glenn's other side also watching the beautiful car get mauled. "Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean."

Dale makes his way forward with something in his hand, though Kaylee has no idea what. She knows nothing about cars that's worth the time, more of a horse riding know it all rather than a vehicle enthusiast but she knows when to appreciate a fine car when she sees one. Which this one was. Was. "Generators need all the fuel they can get. Got no power without 'em. Sorry Glenn." Dale sends him a sympathetic glance patting him on the back as he leaves.

"Thought I'd get to drive it a few more days."

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." Rick says as he also pats Glenn on the back, though that seemed to not help Glenn's current mourning of the car.

Kaylee swallows down the food in her mouth humming loudly "Don't forget to let me in on it next time!" Glenn sends her another look, while Rick smiles and nods before walking away from the two. She looks at her friend creasing her brows together "What?" He says nothing turning his saddened gaze back to the car huffing out another sigh. At this point Kaylee has had enough of his childishness "Alright! C'mon, lets do something productive." She grabs his arm dragging him away from the sight of the car as he squeals in protest.

They pass her tent and she throws her chip bag inside turning back to Glenn she claps her hands together. He crosses his arms his face still emotionless "What are we doing exactly?"

A grin spreads across her lips, and in that moment Glenn decides that that's the scariest grin he's ever seen, And he has seen some horror movie grins but Kaylee's tops that in that second. "We're gonna spar."

Glenn's eyes widen and he sputters for a moment throwing his arms out to his sides "Are you crazy? Last time we did that you almost broke me!"

She rolls her eyes "Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not!"

"I'll go easy on you." He pinches the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath, she cups her hands together putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Her blue eyes bright with hope as he looks back into them. "Please Glenn? I need to practise..."

"Fine, but you owe me."

She does a little happy dance while grabbing hold of his arm again, taking him away from the camp where they could have a little more room but staying in sight of whoever was keeping watch from on top of the caravan. She stops dead in her tracks making Glenn run into her back, she turns to face him having her long brown hair smacking him in the face. She looks him up and down while she gathers her unruly locks into her hands tying it into a high ponytail. He raises his eyebrow and she wiggles hers in return, he laughs shaking his head trying to get the way her tank top rode up while she was preoccupied with her hair. She took that moment to strike, ducking her body down into a crouch with her leg swiping out taking out Glenn's legs in the process. He lands on his back with a groan. She stands up straight looking down at him smirking "Don't get distracted."

He clenches his jaw pushing himself back up to his feet, he gets into his fighting stance his fists raised in front of his face. Throwing one of his curled fists towards her face, she blocks it with her forearm while her other slams into his side. Not too hard, she did say she would go easy, still he lets out a pained gasp and she takes the opportunity to grab the hand that had previously tried to lodge into her face, bending the arm at the elbow she turns it into his back at an unnatural angle, now being behind him she presses it further into his back having him yelp waving his free arm "I give! I give!" She lets him go as soon as he surrenders shaking her shoulders, he looks back at her as she raises her fists again pretending to punch him in the arm as she laughs lightly. "You should probably find someone harder to fight than me." He says while he watches her stretch out her arms as he cradles his own.

She shrugs nonchalantly shaking out her body, letting out a noise of acknowledgement before she has the chance to reply both their heads snap towards the direction of a child's shrill scream. Both of them quickly take off towards the direction. The two catch up to see Lori engulf Carl in a hug asking if he was alright, Kaylee and Glenn follow the others until the come across a walker kneeling over a dead deer eating straight from the nasty gash in it's throat. Kaylee can feel her stomach churn while putting a hand over her mouth as an attempt to keep down the bile.

The others circle around the thing that was once a man, it looks up seeing that it has something alive to go for now wanting even fresher meat. It stares at Rick as he is the closest as it gets to it's feet letting out a groan as it goes for him only to be smacked with the pole he has in his hands sending it stumbling back a few paces, Shane taking his turn to smack the walker in the head with the butt of his gun sending it in a different way for Glenn to then smack it with the bat he picked up on the way. Blood from the deer and the walker spray out of it's mouth onto the floor near Kaylee prompting her to take a couple of measured steps away from the growling beast. She looks back in time to see Dale, Rick, Morales, Jim, Glenn and Shane hitting, beating and stabbing the walker. She grimaces watching the scene unfold, thinking all of that is a bit over the top they all know that what they're doing right now is useless. The things tries to stand despite the onslaught and Dale brings his Axe down onto its neck, disconnecting the head from the body. All of the men pant as the rest of the group look on from across the bushes that separate them. Kaylee and Glenn share a worried glance. A walker hasn't been this close to camp before.

As if reading her mind Dale speaks up "That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain."

"They're running out of food in the city, that's what." She looks up at Jim, feeling that bile in her stomach again. Feeling unsafe.

She shifts nervously on her feet looking down at the decapitated corpse, hearing the bushes near her rustle she quickly moves herself away from the noise almost running smack into Glenn making him stumble while he steadies her as all eyes go to the area with weapons raised. After a few tense seconds she lets out a relived sigh seeing Daryl Dixon pop out of the bushes, a momentary look of shock passes his face seeing all the weapons on him. Everyone else lowers their weapons, relaxing. Except Daryl, he sees his hunt has been devoured he angrily steps into the area "Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" he walks closer to the deer "Look at it, all gnawed on by this filthy," He kicks the corpse, "disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" With each insult he delivers another kick to the walker's still form.

"Calm down son, that's not helping."

Daryl rounds onto Dale while Shane puts his gun up in front to stop things from escalating further. "What do 'ya know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On golden pond'." He turns back to the deer letting out a heavy sigh "I've been tracking this deer for miles." He starts to pull his arrows out of the deer while continuing on his rant "Was gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." Everyone else says nothing, all either watching him with disgust or like they've already heard all this shit. "What do 'ya think?" He points and circles his hand around the eaten part of the deer neck "Do 'ya think we can cut around this chewed up part, right here?"

"I would not risk that, who knows what could be in there now." Kaylee gestures towards the rest of the deer body as she gets murmurs of agreement from the rest of the group. Daryl looks up at her as if he only just realised she was there, his eyes quickly flitting across her face and she raises an eyebrow.

He turns away and sighs loudly again, drama queen. "Damn shame. Got us some squirrel, 'bout a dozen or so. That'll have to do." He waves the string of squirrel around for empathise.

Suddenly the walkers head that lays nearby comes back to life, its jaw clamping as it groans. Kaylee shudders as she watches it uselessly try to do the only thing it knows how to do. Eat. Nearby Amy lets out a noise of horror and disgust as her sister pulls her away back to the safety of the camp.

"C'mon people what the hell?" Daryl steps forward shooting a bolt right through the walkers eye, ending it for good. He then puts his foot on the top of it's head pulling out said bolt with a loud wet squelch, Kaylee's gut churns yet again looking away from the gruesome sight willing herself to stay composed. "Gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothin'?"

Glenn rubs her back as everyone makes their way back towards the camp, Daryl screaming for his brother and Shane telling him they needed to talk about that. She decides that she doesn't need to witness the aftermath of another Dixon explosion smiling at Glenn before heading down to the quarry, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes from her tent on the way hearing a struggle break out behind her but she takes no mind continuing on her way down.

With everyone else preoccupied the quarry is her own, away from prying eyes she undresses running her fingers over the faint scars littering her body. She takes a sharp intake of air before entering into the cold water until it covered her chest, she scrubbed her body hard her breathing getting heavier as though the harder she scrubbed she could wash away her past. She knew that it was impossible, she could never wash away that part of her life but if she could she would without skipping a beat. After a few minutes of slow breathing she submerges all of herself running her hands through her hair before re-emerging, she makes her way back towards the bank where her clothes are, wrapping herself in her towel she quickly dries pulling on one of Glenn's comic shirts that she stole way before the turn.

Everyone always assumed that Kaylee and Glenn were a thing, they spent most of their time together but that wasn't the case at all. Glenn is the only person who knows everything Kaylee has been through, he's the only person she trusts. They're best friends and she finds his shirts very comfortable sue her.

Kaylee pulls a flannel over the shirt, pulling on some jean shorts over her legs and putting her boots back on before tying her hair into a simple french braid. She lets out a sigh looking out across the water, she shakes her head standing up and gathering her belongings heading back up to camp. When she arrives she notices that the place is a couple headcounts short. Narrowing her eyes, she stops Shane as he walks past with Carl. "Hey, where's Glenn?"

Shane stops rubbing the back of his head with a net thrown over his shoulder, his eyes scan Kaylee as she waits for an answer "Went back to the city."

"What? Why?" Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, he barely made it back the last time.

"They went back for Merle, guns and ammo, they'll be alrigh'." He puts his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze, then he and Carl are off again towards the quarry.

Kaylee chews on her bottom lip, always been a nervous habit of hers she looks towards the dirt road that leads to the highway praying to whatever god there is that Glenn and the others all make it back safe and sound. There's a tap on her shoulder that almost makes her drop all over her things, she turns to see Jacqui smiling at her then points at the washing in her hands "Wanna help us with the washing?"

Kaylee looks over Jacqui's shoulder to see Andrea, Amy, Carol loading the car with dirty clothes ready for washing Ed watching his wife like a hawk while smoking a cigarette. Kaylee smiles back to Jacqui and nods her head "Yeah, sure thing." Herself and the older woman make their way towards the others, Kaylee placing her dirty clothes with the rest while climbing into the vehicle. The other woman pile in while Ed drives down to the quarry. Once down the girls unload the washing equipment down by the water, large buckets, hard bristled brushes and a couple of washer boards.

Kaylee sits next to Carol the the two use the washer boards to wash the majority of the clothes while Andrea and Amy use brushes to get out hard dirt, the passing it down to the washer boards stations, then finally to Jacqui who squeezes out most of the water folding and putting into piles. Most of the work in done in welcomed silence. Until shouting and laughing can be heard from across the water. There Shane is splashing in the water while Carl laughs sliding his net through the water. Kaylee smiles seeing Carl happy despite what is going on in the world.

Jacqui speaks up while folding clothes "I'm beginning to question the diversion of labour here." Kaylee keeps watching the two while Shane carries on flapping in the water like a fish, until Carl looks in his net with a small look of disappointment. "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

Kaylee looks back down to continue her work while Carol subtly looks over her shoulder towards where Ed leans against the car watching the women work, while smoking another cigarette. "Just the way it is."

They all lapse into silence again, as the work load get smaller by the minute. After a couple more shirts are clean and folded Carol speaks up making Kaylee look at her "I miss my Maytag."

Kaylee laughs lightly, scrubbing harder then Andrea speaks "I miss my Benz... My SatNav."

Then Jacqui "I miss my coffee-maker with the duel drip filter and built in grinder, honey."

Amy "My computer... and texting."

Kaylee agrees with each she decides to drop something in too "I miss television." She gets murmurs of agreement.

"I miss my vibrator." They others laugh loudly, while Kaylee looks at Andrea with wide eyes and a slight smile.

"Me too." Kaylee's head snaps to Carol and she laughs loudly with the others.

Everyone stops and the air gets tense as Ed speaks up from behind them "What's so funny?"

Kaylee notices how Carol tenses up at the presence of her husband, closing herself up again.

Andrea looks up at him continuing on with her work "Just swapping war stories Ed." Ed walks closer throwing away the butt of his cigarette scowling at the women. "Problem Ed?"

"Nothing that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club"

Andrea scoffs lightly shaking her head scrubbing harder with her brush. He doesn't back off like Kaylee thought he would, instead he just watches what each woman does like he's examining what they're doing. She can feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand up each time his eyes would fall onto her. Not long after Andrea has had enough, she stands taking a shirt with her while all women watch her as she approaches Ed. "Ed, tell you what... you don't like how your laundry is done, you're welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." With that she throws the shirt at Ed.

He's quick to throw it back into her face as she takes a step back with a look of shock. "Ain't my job, missy."

Andrea takes a challenging step forward looking him dead in the eyes. Amy stands going after her sister. "Andrea, don't."

Andrea takes no notice of the warning "What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"Sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what..." His eyes go to Carol as she sits there quietly "Come on. Lets go."

Carol stands from her stool, Kaylee stands with her turning fully to watch the interaction hate boiling her blood as she looks at Ed.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed" Andrea shifts on her feet glaring at the man.

"And I say it's none of your business." He looks over her shoulder to where his wife is "Come on now. You heard me."

Andrea turns to stop Carol from going any further, Carol has a look of desperation and fear on her face as she quietly says "Andrea, please. It doesn't matter."

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass because you're some college educated cooze, alright?" Andrea scoffs while Ed points to Carol as she slowly makes her way closer "Now you, come on now or you're gonna regret it later."

Kaylee makes her way forward, tightening her hands into fists as Jacqui pitches in "So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed?" He looks in her direction and she nods "Yeah, we've seen them."

Ed lets laughs shaking his head "Stay outta this. Now come on! This ain't none of y'alls business. You don't wanna keep prodding the bull here." He looks round into the faces of each woman. Carol in the middle, Andrea a step closer to Ed then her each girl protecting the woman. "Now I'm done talking." He reaches forward grabbing onto Carol's arm. "Come on."

Andrea also takes Carol's arm trying to push Ed off of her gently "No, Carol you don't have to..."

Ed keeps his hands on her and starts raising his voice "You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" He pulls her forward smacking her across the face.

Then chaos breaks through, Jacqui tries pulling Ed away while Andrea pushes his chest as another attempt to get him away from the woman, Kaylee and Amy try and pull Carol out of Ed's hand as she cries silently. Each woman screaming at him to let her go, finally getting her out of his grip Amy pulls him away while Kaylee joins the other two in trying to push him away. Andrea smacks him with a wet shirt while Jacqui and Kaylee keep pushing him away from Carol. But he doesn't give up easily overpowering the women stepping closer to Carol, until Shane joins the fray grabbing onto Ed and pulling him away from the girls. "Get off me!" Shane throws in down into the dirt not far away, kneeling down punching him in the face.

Carol cries watching as the other four women surround her for comfort, all eyes on Shane and Ed. Shane has Ed's shirt balled up in his fist pulling him up as his fist comes down across his face, again and again. Blood soon starts pouring from Ed's face. Carol starts to whimper as she watches her husband get attacked by the ex-cop. Yet he doesn't stop even though its clear that Ed has had enough, a glint in Shane's eye as though he enjoys it. Andrea holds Carol back as she tries to run up to save Ed, her hand around her mouth as she cries louder. Kaylee steps in front of Carol as an attempt to block her view. "Shane stop! He's had enough!"

Each woman now shouting at Shane to stop yet he doesn't listen, he just keeps connecting his fist with Ed's face. Until finally Shane lifts Ed up pointing in his face talking to him, Kaylee can't make it out as the shouts of the others and Carol's cries drown out the sounds. Shane wraps his hand around Ed's face, bringing him closer to his own the women watch on in horror catching a glimpse of Ed's swollen and beaten face as Shane keeps talking, most likely threatening. He punches him one more time, shoving him down into the ground before standing delivering a kick to Ed's side and stepping away wiping sweat from his face.

That's when Andrea lets Carol go and she runs to Ed's side, holding onto him crying while apologising to him over and over. It breaks Kaylee's heart to see her broken up about something that isn't her fault, but she understands. She turns her attention to Shane, he looks back at her looking into her eyes, she shakes her head seeing something dark linger in there. He clenches his jaw and walks away quickly she watches his back as he leaves, and Kaylee has a bad feeling that this is only the beginning of something worse.

**A/N: Ayy I hope you all enjoyed, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I will try and get a chapter out every week, max timing will be about two weeks unless something happens and I cant post. I do have big plans though so I hope you stick around. I also know that it seems like Glenn and Kaylee look very close, it's because they are but I assure you its very much a brother and sister ****relationship. But I have something planned that i thought would be funny. **

**I also own nothing apart from Kaylee. **

**Thank you !**


	3. Vatos pt1

Kaylee wonders around the camp greeting people as she goes. She looks up at Dale standing on top of the camper looking through his binoculars "How's it looking Dale?" She brings one of her hands up to her forehead, blocking out the sun while looking at Dale. He stands up there most days usually swapping with Shane, watching for walkers, protecting the group. Kaylee wishes she could be more useful than she is. Yeah, helping the other ladies around the camp with chores is helpful, but Kaylee has always wanted to prove that she is more than she is. She doesn't want to be the small, fragile girl that she has been forced to be by her past, she hasn't always been like that. She was a fearless child growing up, now she's fearful and weak. Weak... that's what he made her. Well, you're not going to survive this new world being as scared as a duckling. New world, new Kaylee. Even if it will be a slow progress, no one can change overnight.

"All clear, that's the good news." Dale replies taking the binoculars from his eyes, worry threading his brows.

"There's bad news?"

He continues staring out to the hills waving his arm in the general direction "Jim's been up there digging for hours now."

Kaylee looks towards the hill, not being able to see the man in question with confusion on her face. "Digging?"

Dale hums nodding his head, his eyes not leaving the man. Them he starts towards the ladder, his rifle swung over his shoulder as he climbs down. "I'll go talk to him."

"That's a good idea." She watches Dale walk away from her and in the direction of the estranged man. Silently hoping Jim was alright, why has he been digging for so long? She turns her attention away after hearing Morales' excited shouts, seeing Andrea hand him a whole lot of fish. Her face twisting up with disdain. Never having been a fan of seafood. But in this world, food is food. She'll take what she can get. It's not like she's a skilled hunter like Daryl, she wouldn't be able to track her way towards a worm let alone a hare. Or squirrel, as that's the only small animal Daryl seems to bring back. She certainly does not think she could bring herself to skin and gut the animal if she ever managed to catch one, the thought sends a shiver through her spine gaining a whole new respect for the Dixon men.

She approaches the group as Jacqui high fives Andrea, looking around at everyone's happy faces. Carl's big grin as he looks at the fish, Lori smiling at her son. Morales and his family all sharing laughs and smiles as Morales shows off the stack of fish. At seeing her Morales waves the fish in Kaylee's face, the mans grin growing wider at seeing her repulsed expression smelling the raw meat knowing she doesn't favour fish. She sends him a playful glare pushing his arm away carefully as to not ruin the fish while he laughs joyfully. Lori looks towards the two sisters who gifted the camp with dinner a look of awe on her face. "How did you learn to do that?"

Amy is the one to answer, looking proud she shares a look with her older sister. "Our dad."

Carl peaks around the bundle of fish that Morales continues to hold looking towards the younger sister. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff." She looks towards Lori obviously hoping not to be overstepping any boundaries. "If that's okay?"

The woman shakes her head with a small smile. "You wont catch me arguing."

Andrea is the first to notice Dale returning walking towards the group, a solemn look upon his face. Seeming to not notice the concern on his face Andrea leans on one of her legs heavily her hip jutting out a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Hey Dale, when was the last time you oiled those line reels? They're a disgrace."

Disregarding her question Dale stands in front of the group shifting nervously on his feet. "I uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem."

Everyone looks at him in concern with a hint of confusion, while Shane who had previously been sitting on the steps leading into the caravan away from the group got up making his way towards them. His whole posture screaming authority, he stopped next to Kaylee glancing at her quickly before looking back to Dale. Kaylee looks to wear Dale points to Jim who is now in view from behind the bushes of the hill. Still shovelling dirt she bites her lip in worry, has he eaten? Has he had a rest, or a drink? Most important question is why is he digging? Surely he had a good reason to be digging for that long. Kaylee hoped maybe he was digging for a planting? Hopefully.

Shane was the first to start moving towards where Jim has spent most of his day, the rest of the group following shortly after. All wanting to know if Jim is okay as Dale didn't really explain what has gotten into Jim, just that is may be a problem. Soon they reach to where the man is still furiously digging, covered in sweat and dirt. Kaylee looks around seeing multiple holes that he has dug, already half way through another she can't help but to think that they look like graves. She suppresses a shiver at the thought turning her attention to Shane as he makes his way forward towards Jim who doesn't even lift his head.

"Hey Jim." Jim continues to ignore everyone still focused on his task. "Why don't you hold up, Alright? Just give me a second here, please."

Jim plants the end of his shovel into the ground at his feet turning his attention unreluctantly to Shane, out of breath he answers. "What do ya want?"

"We're just a little concerned man, that's all." Shane speaks calmly, giving his full attention to the man.

Morales nods his head towards Dale keeping his eyes on the unhinged Jim. "Dale says you been out here for hours."

Panting heavily Jim scans everyone with hesitant eyes. "So?"

"So why ya digging?" Shane gestures to the holes, then brings slight humour to his voice. "Ya heading to China?" He laughs as he says this although it's obvious the tension has not been eased.

Jim shakes his head laughing along with Shane. "What's it matter, I ain't hurting anyone." Taking his shovel out from the ground, her returns his attention back to the hole resuming his digging. A clear sign he wants them all to back off and leave him alone.

Kaylee has the right mind to leave him a alone but her concern for the man outgrows her need to accept his silent request. "Yeah, except yourself. It's a hundred degrees out today. All this isn't good for you Jim. You can't keep doing this much longer."

She sounds sincere and slightly stern yet he scoffs taking no notice of her warning. "Sure I can. Watch me."

Lori makes her way forward while Kaylee looks away in defeat. "Jim, they're not gonna say it, so I will." Lori crosses her arms while she watches the man not raise his head to acknowledge her. "You're scaring people. You're scaring my son, and Sofia."

Jim stops raising his head to look from Lori to the children, both children watch him with apprehension. Kaylee honestly thinks that the children wouldn't be scared if they were not here and if the adults were not making such a fuss over it in front of them, but she keeps her thoughts to herself. Jim obviously exhausted from the hours of labour waves his hand towards the children, keeping his tired voice light. "They ain't go nothing to be afraid of." He takes a moment to catch his breath. "I mean, what the hell people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't y'all go and leave me the hell alone." He waves them all off before returning to give given mission. Kaylee can't help but to agree with the man. It isn't like he's threatening anyone, but then couldn't he see they're all worried for his own sake?

Shane and Kaylee share a look, clearly thinking the same thing. He shakes his head taking a few steps closer to Jim attempting to ease the man into compliance, using cop talk Kaylee gathered. "We all think you need to take a break." Jim doesn't even consider, just continues to throw dirt out of the hole. "Get yourself in the shade? Some food. I'll tell you what, maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help ya myself." Jim looks at him from the corner of his eye, still not giving into demands. "Just tell me what this is about. Why don't ya just give me that shovel?"

Shane kept his voice calm and friendly but it's clear that Jim is getting heated up by the second. He stabs the shovel head into the ground, levelling Shane with a hot look. "Or what?"

"There is no or what. I'm asking. I'm coming to you and I'm asking, please. I don't wanna have to take it from ya." Shane puts his hands on his hips as the men stare at each other.

Jim continues to stare at him still panting heavily, Kaylee thinks for a second he may fall over due to heat. "And if I don't? Then you're gonna beat my face like Ed, aren't you?" Shane clenches his jaw, while Carol shifts nervously on her feet. Jim raises his voice addressing the rest of the group. "Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it." He turns his gaze back to Shane, leaning towards him slightly as to get his point across. Kaylee twist her fingers around the other watching cautiously along with the rest. "That's what happens when someone crosses you."

Shane's calm demeanor falls, replaced with a tense one. His voice tight as he stares down at the man. "That was different Jim."

"Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife." Amy speaks up in Shane's defence, but that only seems to anger Jim.

He points towards the camp raising his voice again. "That is their marriage. Not his." Carol seems to be more uncomfortable with the way this conversation twisted onto her as she holds her daughter close. "He is not judge and jury." He looks back to Shane, looking him up and down. "Who voted you king boss, huh"

Shane slips on his cop talk trying to keep the situation from escalating, Kaylee hopes that it works. "Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, alright?" He moves closer to Jim while reaching for the shovel.

Jim shakes his head moving the shovel away from Shane's oncoming hand, chuckling without the humour. "No, no, no."

Shane does not take that for an answer, the men are chest to chest while Shane reaches out for the shovel once again pleading with Jim to just hand it over. That was not going to happen, Jim shoves Shane away with his free hand then grips it with both hands while he swings it out towards Shane. Shane quickly steps back away from the oncoming attack. Everyone seems to hold their breath as they watch on. Shane charges wrapping his arms around Jim's shoulders pinning his arms down so he couldn't use the shovel to his advantage, Jim grunts as the momentum takes them both to the ground. "You have no right!" Jim struggles against Shane as he pins him down.

"Stop it!" Shane hisses as he sits on Jim's lower back, pulling his arms behind his back. Jim continues to struggle and shout at Shane. "Jim, just stop! Hey, hey, hey!" He ends up getting a good grip onto Jim's writhing arms with one hand, then pulls out his cuffs from his pocket. Kaylee is sure she has seen something like this on a cop show. "Jim, no ones gonna hurt you, okay?" He speaks quietly hoping to keep the man calm.

Jim stops resisting his eyes wet, as he stares at the grass in front of his face. "That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is." He sounds broken, his voice cracking slightly as he looks over his shoulder to where Shane cuffs his hands. He lays his head back down to the ground. Speaking quietly, hallow. Sadness and a hint of guilt in his eyes. "I told that to my wife and two boys. I said it a hundred times." Kaylee's swallows down the lump in her throat as she listens to Jim's heartache, to the despair. "It didn't matter. They came outta no where. There were dozens of 'em." He closes his eyes, the mere memory of that moment must be hard to recall. Kaylee couldn't imagine anything worse. "Just pulled 'em right outta my hands." His eyes drift towards the rest of the group, Shane sitting still above him listening to him tell the story. Everyone else shifts their eyes away from the distraught man. "You know, the only reason I got away was because the dead were too bust eating my family." He closes his eyes again letting a tear fall down his cheek into the dry ground.

Everyone is silent, Lori covers her mouth with her hands trying not to lose her composure, thinking of her son. Kaylee lets a silent tear fall for the man and his unfortunate story. The grief he must feel, the guilt for leaving them behind. She wipes her eyes thanking whatever God there is that she hasn't suffered a great loss like Jim, and hoping she never will.

Kaylee was given the job to watch Jim, still handcuffed and tied against a tree. He takes no notice of her as she sits opposite him shuffling cards, she feels sympathetic towards the older man. Having tried to start a conversation with him but was met with silence. Hearing footsteps fall not far behind her, she turns her head to see Dale and Shane making their way towards them with a bucket of water. Shane crouches down beside Jim sighing while he looks at him. "Jim, take some water?"

Jim turns his head towards the ex cop remaining stoic. "Alright."

Shane nods, putting his hand into the bucket and filling a small cup with the water inside. "Alright. Here you go bud." He lifts the cup towards Jim's mouth letting the man drink slowly from the cup.

After drinking a small bit he pulls himself away. "Pour some on my head."

Shane complies filling the cup again an pouring it over Jim's head, Jim closes his eyes relishing in the cool water. "Cooling down huh?"

Kaylee packs her cards away, looking towards Shane, then the ties that bound Jim to the tree. "How long you gonna keep him like that?"

Shane turns his head from Jim to the girl, he raises his eyebrow. "Until I think he's not a danger to himself, or others." Kaylee nods her head adverting her eyes, picking herself off the floor wiping away dead leaves from her pants.

Jim's eyes wonder to where Lori and Carol are sitting with their children, having books scattered around the table with the children writing things down. "Sorry for scaring your boy and your little girl."

Lori looks at Jim smiling a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "You had sunstroke, no one's blaming you."

Jim smiles at Sofia "You're not scared are ya?"

Sofia moves her head away from the book, looking towards Jim she shakes her head speaking with a quiet voice. "No sir."

Kaylee watches Jim's expression, he seems relieved as to not have a lingering fear effect from the children. She thinks back to his children, feeling a pang in her chest for the man. The last thing he may want is children fearing him. He chuckles lightly after a moment looking towards the small boy. "Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all."

Kaylee shifts on her feet, glancing back towards the hill where countless holes have been dug by the man in question. "Jim.. do you know why you were digging?"

He looks up at her and she returns her gaze to his. "I had a reason, but I don't remember." He continues to look at her, as if trying to fill the void. "Something I dreamt, last night." He quiet again for a few moments before he looks back towards the children, Carl in particular. "Your dad was in it. You were too." Carl stops writing to looks at Jim, also gaining Lori's attention. "You were worried about him. Can't remember the rest... You worried about your dad?"

Carl deflates thinking about his dad, Lori looking just as concerned as her son. Only having just gotten him back from the dead, to have him go off on a suicide run to save Merle. Damn Merle. "They're not back yet."

Kaylee tenses at that, her mind wondering to Glenn. Hoping he is safe, thinking about the many times he's been going for runs into the city by his self. Coming back with a few scrapes and bruises. How he barely got back last time. If he will come back this time. Lori rubs her sons back comforting him the best she can at that moment. "We don't need to talk about that."

Clearly her kind way of telling Jim to shut up, though it doesn't seem to faze the man as he carries on all while looking at the young boy. "Your dad's a police officer son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all." Kaylee thought it sweet how Jim tried reassuring the boy. "He's as tough as nails. I don't know him well but... I can see it in him." He looks up at Shane who now stands above Jim. "Am I right."

"Oh yeah." Shane answered a little unenthusiastic if you ask Kaylee. Knowing the two used to be partners in the force.

Jim turns back to Carl who watches him. "There ain't nothing stopping him from coming back to you and your mom. I promise you that." Kaylee smiles, looking towards the boy as well. Seeing Lori smile and turn her attention back to teaching her son, as Carl nods focusing back on his work.

Shane clears his throat picking up the bucket. "Alright. Who wants to help me clean some fish?"

Kaylee shudders, no way she was going to even touch the slimy creatures. Eating them was enough for her. "No thank you officer."

Shane's lips twitch up into a smirk. "Scared to get your hands dirty Kay?"

She scoffs folding her arms over her chest. "I get my hands plenty dirty." Shane's eyebrows raise high, as he looks at her all smug like. She points at him accusingly. "Get that outta your mind."

Shane laughs making his way towards the camp, Carl and Sofia walking quickly to catch up with him while Kaylee glares at his retreating form. "They're just fish, Kay!"

They may just be fish, but touching them is something that she will put to the back of her mind. She will not risk ruining people dinner because she couldn't hold herself back from emptying her stomach on the creatures. The smell, the feel of them. Their beady dead eyes would surely have her running to the hills screaming, and she would like to have people refrain from laughing at her tonight thank you. With that thought in mind, she makes her way towards the camp rubbing her hands together. Dale having taken her place watching Jim, she now has some free time to blow.

_Kaylee sighs leaning against the counter inside the store that she has been working at. No one has been in for at least four hours, she's positive she will go insane from lack of human interaction. Jerry, the big boss. Has been out back this entire time leaving Kaylee to fend for herself. Honestly, she would rather be alone in the damp store than converse with him. Which is saying something. She already has had enough of him whining about some crazy person biting him for no reason. _

_She groans putting her forehead against the cool marble top, staring blankly into the grey swirls her vision going blurry. Her head snaps up at the sound of the bell ringing, signalling that someone has entered through the door. Her head spins as it tries to regain her vision, once the dark spots vanish her bright green eyes lock onto ones of dark brown. Glenn smiles at her as he approaches the counter, she returns to her previous position causing Glenn to laugh. "You good Lee?" _

_She doesn't answer instead all he can hear is her muffled groan. He pats her head gently, like one would pat a dog. She glances up at him pouting. "I'm at the point where I'm seeing people." _

_"Don't worry I'm really here." _

_She narrows her eyes poking him harshly in the ribs, pulling a squeal from the man-child. She nods her head satisfied. "You are!" _

_Another hour passes with Glenn keeping her company, joking and laughing almost forgetting that she was at work. Surprised that Jerry hasn't came back and told the two to shut their mouths like he usually did. At this point in time Kaylee is attempting to land popcorn into Glenn's open and awaiting mouth, when successful they change places with Glenn throwing into her mouth. Popcorn litters the floor, and she knows that she has to clean it before Jerry comes and yells about it. Laughing she pulls a piece from her hair throwing int into her own mouth. Glenn reaches into the bag to pull another piece but comes out empty. Kaylee starts to clean up after them as Glenn kneels down to help._

_A figure moving captures her eye, she turns her head to see Jerry stumbling from the back room. Drunk old man. She shakes her head, continuing to pick up the pieces of popcorn thrown across the floor.__ Hearing his footsteps getting closer, she looks up to see his hands grabbing out towards her his mouth open in a loud growling groan. She falls to the floor with Jerry falling after her, she pushes hard on his shoulders attempting to push him off. Her wide eyes connect with his once blue, now a milky yellow eyes. His jaw snaps in her face, saliva dripping down onto her neck. She whimpers, terrified. Her arms shaking under the weight of the heavy man, his teeth getting closer and closer. Then suddenly she's freed._

_Glenn stands over her panting while holding onto a bloody bat. The one Jerry had by the counter to scare off theifs. Her eyes dart to Jerry who lays beside her, quickly she drags herself away scuffing her elbows along the floor. __Though the small blow Glenn delivered to Jerry's head did not stop the man. He growls, crawling towards her again grabbing for her feet, dead eyes staring at her. Getting a firm grip onto her foot he pulls attempting to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her leg, she scrambles backwards kicking at his face with her other foot, but he does not let go._

_Kaylee lets out a startled scream wittnessing the bat Glenn holds smash into the back of Jerry's head with a sickening crack. Yet the man lifts his head again gurgling, so Glenn hits him again in the same spot. Kaylee gasps watching as the blood pools around Jerry's head, this time the man does not get back up._

_Glenn lets the bat fall to the floor, panting heavily as he stares at the man he beat to death. They both know that he was not a man. Not anymore._

_They share a look of horror, Kaylee thinks back to the time her and Glenn were out delivering pizza and the radio talking about strange things that didnt seem possible at the time. Yet now she knows its true... All of it is true._

_Glenn pulls her up on her feet, yet they feel weak. Pushing her out of the store, out of the place where the only thing she could see was the open skull of her boss. He pushes her in her car starting the engine, her mind going a million miles per hour staring ahead blankly while a small tear rolls down her cheek. Not looking back as Glenn drives away. Away from their lives, and into a new world._


End file.
